Happy Day With Uri Super Junior
by danislee1133
Summary: Gimana ya jika member super junior kembali ber-13 dan masih tinggal di dorm. / yaaa mati kau..mati kau..huaahahahaha / hyung bangun.. leeteuk hyung bangun / ayo Kyu genjot yang kencang / SJ Humor. Oneshoot. (semua kritik dan saran diterima disini karna fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna). RnR juseyo..


Annyeong danislee1133 datang lagi membawa FF baru.

FF ini tercipta setelah author nonton video-video lama super junior kemarin. Bikin kangen sama suju dijaman sorry-sorry dulu. Author jadi kepikiran gimana ya jika member super junior kembali ber-13 dan masih tinggal di dorm. Check Fic out..

**Happy Day With Uri Super Junior**

Genre : humor (oneshoot)

Main cast : all (13) member suju

Warning : abal, garing , typos, dll.

Enjoy !

Sebelumnya ke inti cerita, mari kita berkenalan dengan tokoh utama kita kali ini (sebenernya gak dijelasin semua dah pada kenal siehh.. tapi gak pa-pa lah) ini dia..

6 member duduk didepan dan 7 member sisanya berdiri dibelakangnya

(memperkenalkan diri dari bagian belakang)

Hangeng : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku Hangeng F4 dari china, pria paling tampan yang ada di super junior." (membungkuk) next

Sungmin : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku pria paling murni diantara semua member super junior. Sungmin imnida" (mybias^_^V)

Eunhyuk : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku pria paling potensial untuk dijadikan menantu, favorit ibu-ibu. Eunhyuk imnida"

Shindong : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku member paling LANG-SING di super junior. Shindong imnida" (gak kebalik yak!)

Leeteuk : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku pria yang paling muda dari ibu-ibu yang ada diluar sana. Aku Leeteuk dari super junior"

Yesung : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku pria yang paling muda dari bapak-bapak yang ada diluar sana (ditoel Leeteuk). Yesung imnida" (gak kreatip)

Ryeowook : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku koki spesial dari super junior. Ryeowook imnida"

(dibagian depan)

Donghae : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku pria yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Donghae imnida" (pasang muka kalem)

Siwon : "annyeonghaseyo. Siwon imnida. Mannaseo bangapsumnida"

Kangin : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku pria yang terkenal dikalangan ibuk-ibuk usia 40 sampai 50 tahunan. Kangin imnida" (ditoyor yesung dari belakang)

Heechul : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku orang yang sudah ditakdirkan terkenal sejak lahir. Heechul imnida" (PD amat yak!)

Kibum : "annyeonghaseyo. Kibum imnida. Nice to meet you"

Kyuhyun : "annyeonghaseyo. Aku magnae dari super junior. Kyuhyun imnida"

Leeteuk : "URINEUN SYUPHEO JUNI..."

All member : "EEOOOO...".

**Happy Day With Uri Super Junior**

-kegiatan (nunggu) dibandara-

Yesung lagi laptopan(?) dan Siwon lagi twitteran.

Shindong ngemil.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum lagi ps-an.

Sungmin lagi disebelah Kyuhyun soalnya siKyuhyun main ps-nya sambil senderan dipundak Sungmin (Sungmin kok mau-maunya ya?)

Donghae dan Eunhyuk lagi main kejar-kejaran sambil berselca ria. (dasar duo hyperaktif. Gak bisa diam)

Heechul lagi sibuk ngaca.

Hangeng lagi ngliatin Heechul ngaca (sambil melonggo).

Kangin lagi ngobrol sama manajer suju.

Sementara sang leader lagi mondar-mandir cari tempat nyaman buat tidur (ckkk..kebiasaan)

Siwon : "lagi apa hyung serius banget?"

Yesung : "lagi buat akun facebook!"

Sungmin : "bukannya hyung udah punya akun di cyword dan twitter eoh?"

Yesung : "aku mau ngalahin rekor Heechul hyung"

Siwon : "rekor?"

Yesung : "kalo Heechul hyung bisa dapet 5000 request friends dalam waktu 5 menit, aku pasti bisa dapet 2 kali lipatnya dari AB blood itu"

Langsung diijitak heechul.

Heechul : " YAAA big head, kaukan juga AB blood pabbo"

Yesung : "aku bukan AB blood tapi DB blood hyung. Ddangko Brothers blood"

**Krikk krikk krikk**

Siwon, sungmin dan heechul memilih kembali pada kegiatan semula.

(SKIP TIME)

Intinya setelah konser selesai suju dan rombongan langsung balik ke kekorea dan mereka tiba didorm pukul 01:37.

-Dorm suju-

karna capek mereka semua langsung tidur. Kangin, Siwon dan Kibum juga nginep di dorm.

** Dorm lantai 12**

Di kamar TeukHae..

Sang leader tidur dengan membungkus badannya pake selimut. Donghae tidur sambil meluk boneka nemo.

Dikamar HanChul..

Heechul tidur dengan kaki Heechul berada diatas tubuh Hangeng.

Dikamar Shindong..

Tentu ada Shindong yang tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun alias telanjang (kebiasaan). Makanya gak ada yang mau tidur bareng Shindong, takut terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya'.

**Mari beralih Dorm lantai 11**

Di kamar Eunhyuk..

Ada Eunhyuk yang tidur sambil bikin peta korea (iuhh) dan Siwon yang nebeng tidur dikamarnya.

Di kamar YeWook..

Jelas ada Yesung yang tidur sambil meluk kandang kaca ddangkoma dan Ryeowook yang tidur sambil bawa spatulanya spongebob(?)

Ryeowook : "..ibuk-ibuk yuk masak yuk" (nglindur, mungkin mimpi masak bareng chef harada)

Di kamar KyuMin..

**TUT TIT TUT TUT TUT TIT TUT TET TUT TIT TUT**

Kyuhyun : "yaaa mati kau..mati kau..huaahahahaha" (ketawa evil)

Sungmin : "Kyu cepat tidur jangan main game terus ini sudah malam" (sudah ngantuk berat ceritanya)

Kyuhyun: "..."

**TUT TIT TUT TUT TUT TIT TUT**

Karna Kyuhyun gak memperhatikan Sungmin, akhirnya Kyuhyun dihajar Sungmin pakai matrial art.

**DUK PAK PUK BLETAK**

Sungmin : "kalau kau dan gamemu sangat berisik seperti itu bagaimana aku bisa tidur"

Kyuhyun : "appo hyung" (megangin kepala yang benjol karna dipukul umin. heeeee)

Sungmin : "CEPETT TIDDUUURRRRR" (Sungmin jadi galak kalo lagi capek)

Sementara Kibum dan Kangin milih tidur di soffa dilantai 11 (kasian)

-Pagi harinya-pkl.05:45KST

Siwon bangun lebih dulu. Siap menjalankan misinya hari ini.

Siwon : "Eunhyuk-ah..cepat bangun ayo olahraga."

Eunhyuk : "..."

Siwon : "bagunin Leeteuk hyung dulu ahhhh" (langsung ngacir kelantai 12)

** dorm lantai 12**

Siwon masuk kekamar TeukHae.

Siwon: "hyung.. hyung bangun.. leeteuk hyung bangun" (mengoyang-goyang tubuh Leeteuk)

Leeteuk : "Siwon-ah..gweancanha?"

Siwon : "hyung ayo olah raga. Bukankah hari ini kita dapat libur lagian sudah lama kita gak olah raga bareng. Mumpung hari senin hyung. Taman dibelakang dorm pasti sepi.. "(ceritanya dibelakang dorm ada taman)

Leeteuk : "z zZzzzzzz"

Siwon : "hyung.. aish.. baiklah kalau hyung tidak mau. Foto memalukan hyung di ulang tahun Taemin akan ku upload di twitter"

Leeteuk : "ANDWWAEEEE.. Siwonni ayo kita olah raga ne" (berdiri memeluk pundak Siwon. Kepaksa nurut, takut imagenya rusak kalo foto memalukannya disebar)

Siwon : (senyum-senyum geje) "ayo bangunin yang lain"

Teuk-Won terus ngebangunin (?) Donghae yang emang sekamar ama Leeteuk.

Siwon : "Hae, bangun..ayo olah raga"

Leeteuk : "Hae-ah bangun cepat" (nepuk-nepuk pantat Donghae)

Donghae langsung bangun, emang dasarnya doi gampang dibanguninnya.

Leeteuk : "cepat cuci muka kita sepedaan ke taman ne. Hyung tunggu di lantai 11"

Donghae : "..." (mengangguk, langsung ngacir kekamar mandi)

Teuk-Won kekamar Han-Chul, sama seperti Donghae mereka gampang banguninnya apalagi Hangeng oppa (emang dasarnya doi rajin).

Teuk-Won lansung banting stir kekamar Shindong.

Siwon : "oh my God. Mataku ternodai" (ngeliat Shindong tidur tanpa busana) langsung keluar kamar.

Leeteuk : "YAAA beruang kutub cepat bangun. Yaish kau ini kebiasaan, lain kali pake piamamu. Cepat bangun kita olah raga, hyung tunggu dibawah"

Shindong : "..." (manggut-manggut sambil nutupin badannya pake selimut)

-Goes to 11floor-

Tempat tidur Kang-Bum (soffa ruang tamu maksudnya)

Siwon : "Kangin hyung, Kibum-ah..ireona"

Nepuk-nepuk perut Kangin dan Kibum bergantian, tapi tidak ada pergerakan dari keduaya.

Ryeowook : "YAAA hyung mereka sudah meninggal dunia" (di toyor Leeteuk), Wooki udah bangun soalnya dia biasa bangun paling pagi buat masak sarapan untuk semua member.

Kibum : "yaaaa Wokki hyung, kenapa berteriak, suara lengkinganmu bisa merusak telingaku", langsung menyingkirkan diri(?)

Siwon : "Bummi-ya, cepat cuci muka aku dan hyungdeul yang lain akan bersepeda ketaman"

Kibum Cuma mengajungkan jempolnya membentuk tanda oke (issshhh selalu sok keren. Tapi Kibum oppa memang keran)

Ryeowook : "mianhe kibum-ah.. heeeeee"

Siwon : "bagus Wooki kau sangat membantu. Tapi kurasa suara lengkingan mautmu tak berpengaruh pada Kangin hyung"

Leeteuk : "ya Kim Young Woon. Ireona palli" (menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kangin)

Kangin : "..."(masih tak ada pergerakan)

Ryeowook : "wuahhhhhh hyung.. jangan-jangan Kangin hyung beneran sudaah mati" (ditoyor Leeteuk lagi)

Leeteuk : "yaaa. Jangan bicara sembarangan Wooki, malaikat mautpun tak akan berani mencabut nyawa Kangin. Hey Kim Young Woon ireona palli...!"

**DUUUUKKKK**

Kali ini memang ada pergerakan tapi pergerakan kaki Kangin ke perut Leeteuk. Kasian uri leader sampai jatuh jungkir jempalitan ke lantai.

Yesung : "pakai jurus water screen aja hyung". Udah bangun gara-gara keberisikan(?)

Leeteuk mengangguk langsung mengambil air, meminumnya sedikit dan..

**BRRRRRRR**

Kangin: "ya..ya...ya...hyung apa-apa an kau..."

Siwon, Leeteuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook langsung bertos ria.

giliran kamar Kyu-Min.

Leeteuk : "uri bunny ming ayo bangun"

Sungmin : "..." (malah menyelimuti tubuh sampai kepala pake selimut pinknya)

Siwon : "ayo hyung bangun..."

Sungmin : (mengeluarkan kepala dari balik selimut) "ya.. Aku masih ngantuk siwon-ah tak tahukah kalian aku tidur jam berapa gara-gara evil maknae itu terus berisik dengan gamenya"

Ryewook : "kalau hyung tidak mau bangun aku bakalan nyuruh Heechul hyung buat nyium hyung lho"

Sungmin : "arachi...aku bangun kau puas" (langsung ke kamar mandi). Ryeowook tersenyum lebar.

Giliran maknae.

Leeteuk : "kyuuuuu bangunnnnn..."

Kyuhyun : "..."

Leeteuk : "KYUHHHYUUUNNNN BANGUUNNNNNN" (teriak pas ke telinga kyuhyun)

Kyuhyun : "..." (tetep gak bangun)

Siwon : (menguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun sambil nepuk-nepuk pantatnya) "bangun Kyuhyuuuuun..."

Kyuhyun : "..." (tetep gak bangun juga)

Yesung : (nongol tiba-tiba, sambil nyolek-nyolek bahu leeteuk kaya sabun colek ) "ingat hyung.. water screen"

Leeteuk menganguk semangat, tak lama kemudian..

**BERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Kyuhyun basah kuyup dan..

Kyuhyun : "..." (tetep gak bangun juga...ck..ck,,)

Ryeowook : "super ryeowook datang" (bawa panci sama sepatula)

**TENGG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG TENG**

Leeteuk, Siwon dan Yesung nutup telinga, tapi Kyuhyun masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala menyerah.

Sungmin : (baru keluar dari kamar mandi) "yaaaa...kenapa ribut-ribut eoh?"

Ryeowook : "ini hyung. Kyuhyun gak bangun-bangun juga"

Yesung : "ne. Padahal kami semua telah mengerahkan semua tenaga, dan kekuatan super yang kita miliki tapi maknae ini malah tambah nyenyak"

Sungmin tersenyum mendekat ke kyuhyun dan berbisik ketelinga kyuhyun.

Sungmin: "kyunnie nae dongsaeng ireona..."

Tak sampai lima detik kyuhyun langsung membuka mata. (sungmin memang pawang sang evil...ck...ck...ckk)

Kyuhyun : "kenapa hyungdeul pada melongo disini. aaaa terpesona dengan ketampanan ku ya. Aku tahu aku tampan tapi tak perlu segitunya kali hyung"

**Nyiiiiiittt. **

Leeeuk, Yesung, Siwon dan Ryeowook langsung keluar kamar dengan wajah kesal.

Kyuhyun : "min hyung. Kenapa dengan para hyungdeul"

Sungmin : "molla"

Terakhir Eunhyuk tak butuh waktu lama Eunhyuk berhasil dibangunkan dengan jurus water screen juga.

-20menit kemudian-

Semua member sudah berkumpul di lantai 11 semua sudah siap. Ada yang exated ada juga yang ogah-ogahan.

Siwon : "Ayo kita bersepada..."

Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Donghae, Kangin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Hangeng : "ayoooooo..."

Sungmin, Sindhong, Heechul : " hoammmmmmmmm" (masih ngantuk)

Kibum, kyuhyun: "..." (kibum dengerin musik pake headset sambil manggut-manggut. Kyuhyun sibuk main psp)

-dijalan-

Kibum boncengin(?) Leeteuk. Yesung sama Ryeowook. Siwon pake sepeda sendiri. Hangeng sama Heechul. Kangin sama Sungmin. Kyuhyun sama Donghae. Eunhyuk boncengin Shindong (Lhoh?)

Mereka bersepeda menuju taman. Pasangan Han-Chul berada didepan bersebelahan dengan Siwon. Dibelakangnya ada Kang-Min dan Ye-Wook dibelakangnya lagi ada Kyu-Hae dan Ki-Teuk dan jauh dibelakang ada Eunhyuk dengan mata melotot berusaha mengayuh sepedanya karna orang yang diboncengin punya badan segedhe gajah dan masih tidur nemplok di punggung Eunhyuk...(heeeee)

Kyuhyun : "seharusnya aku yang boncengin Sungmin hyung" (menggerutu)

Donghae : (nowel kepala Kyuhyun) "ya kau tak suka mboncengin aku ya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun : "ani..."

Donghae : "sekarang Sungmin hyung dan Kangin hyung sudah lebih akrab ya..(kyuhyun cemberut)

Leeteuk : "wae? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, kau cemburu eoh?"

Kyuhyun : "tentu saja Sungmin hyungkan milikku"

Kibum : "kau juga bilang Kangin hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung milikmu"

Kyuhyun : "i-itu.. yaakk pokoknya, hyungdeul semua miliku dan aku milik kalian"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menyalip.

Eunhyuk :"aku tak mau memilikimu evilllll..weeeeeekkkkk" (melet ke kyu)

Kyuhyun : "awas kau hyuk jae.."

Kyu-Hae mengejar Hyuk-Shin dan tentu saja berhasil. Tapi Hyuk-Shin menyalip lagi meski disalip lagi sama Kyu-Hae lagi.

Donghae : (berteriak) "AYO BALAPAN"

Ki-Teuk yang berada paling belakang gak mau kalah.

Leeteuk : "ayo Kibum-ah jangan sampai kita kalah"

Ki-Teuk menyalip Hyuk-Shin dan Kyu-Hae. Kyu-Hae tak mau kalah.

Donghae : "ayo Kyu genjot yang kencang"

Pasangan Kyu-Hae menyalip Ki-Teuk, menyalip Ye-Wook dan Kang-Min. Han-Chul yang merasa posisinya terancam segera bertindak.

Heechul : "Hangeng. Cepet-cepet ...mereka menyusul"

Han-chul segera tancap genjotan(?) disusul Siwon, Ye-Wook salip-salipan(?) sama Ki-Teuk.

Sungmin : "ayo Kangin hyung salip...ayoooooo"

Kang-Min menyusul dan berhasil menyalip Ye-Wook dan Ki-Teuk. Kyu-Hae berhasil menyalip Siwon dan mengejar Han-Chul. Han-Chul menambah kecepatan biar gak kesalip. Sementara itu jauh dibelakang sono...

Eunhyuk : "Shindong hyung bangun. Kita ketinggalan nih.."

Sindhong : (sadar) "lho yang lain pada kemana?"

Eunhyuk : (nunjuk) "noh mereka udah ninggalin kita, kita bisa kalah lomba nihh"

Persaingan antara Han-Chul, Kyu-Hae, Siwon, Kang-Min, Ki-Teuk dan Ye-Wook semakin sengit. Tiba-tiba saja...

"WOIIII SEEMMUUA MINGGIRRRRRRRRRRR"

Semua menoleh dan terlihat Hyuk-Shin datang dan menyusul dengan kecepatan tinggi, ya jelas aja Shindhong yang ngenjot. Tapi Eunhyuk tetep yang didepan pegang setang. Hyuk-Shin pun menyalip mereka satu per satu.

**WUSSSSSSS **

Ye-Wook dan Ki-Teuk terlewati..

**WUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS **

Kang-Min dan Siwon berhasil dilalui..

**WUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS **

hingga akhirnya Kyu-Hae dan Han-Chul terlampaui

HyukShin : (teriak kegirangan) "HOREEE KITA MENANNG"

Saking senangnya Eunhyuk mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, lupa kalau lagi pegang setang dan akhirnya mereka berdua nyungsep di semak-semak secara tidak elit dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki di atas.

ALL : HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-ending yang maksa-

Mian ff garing. Maklum dibuatnya juga kilat.

Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat reader yang biasnya author bikin radak sarap. Gak bermaksud menghina hanya ingin menghibur karna author cuma pinjam nama saja.

Review juseyo..


End file.
